Alien Heart Invader
by Lexgo
Summary: Coming to Earth in hopes to enslave it, the leader of an alien race comes Earth to over look his future empire. But when he saves the life of a young college student, his mind is turned upside-down. How can he take over the world now?


**Hello peeps, I don't know whether you're here cause you read my other stories or you just happened to come across this story. It's all good! This is another dream I had just a little while ago, but it's pretty short, only a few chapies or so, depends on if I dream more about it or not lol.**

**READ AND REVIEW!…..please.**

It was pitch black, the only lights omitted from the few street lamps on the sidewalks. No sign of life for miles except for the lone raccoon scavenging around for any spare scraps.

Within the blink of an eye, the silence and darkness was broken. A single, straight, blue beam of light shown down from the heavens. Where the beam came from was shrouded by the dark clouds in the sky.

As quickly as the beam came, it vanished, leaving no trace left behind. But where the light had hit the ground, remained a tall, dark figure.

The figure pulled out a small piece of electronics from his pocket and brought it to his face.

"The teleportation was a success." The figure's voice was a deep, dark, cold, almost heartless one. "I will stay and....survey the area."

"But my liege, when will you give us word? When shall we attack?" pressed the male voice on the other end of the devise.

The figure smirked in the darkness. "I just want to see how these _humans_ behave in their natural habitat before I destroy their civilization and dominate their world. Just a little observation is all."

The man on the other line gave a malevolent chuckle in response. "Very good my liege. We have equiped you all the necessities you may need: a driver's licence, money, some other pieces of paper that humans can't seem to live without, your intergalactic communication devise. Please enjoy yourself. We will take care of everything in your absence."

"I will not be long."

"Oh, and my liege, remember you're new name on this planet is Brenjamin Caines. That is the name on your new papers."

"Thank you, Gratalix. You're compitence will be greatly rewarded when I return."

* * *

"What in the world is that young man wearing?" an small, elderly woman whispered in the ear of her companion.

All around, people gawked at the dark man in the strange git-up walking down the sidewalk, unaware of his oddity.

"Hey, freak show! You just get out of an alien convention?" yelled an obnoxious teenage boy, passing the man on the sidewalk.

'Such intolerant and ignorant creatures these humans are," thought the man with a cocked eyebrow. 'Afraid of what they do not understand. Our race's takeover will be beneficial to these animals.'

As he continued to walk aimlessly, the dark man became more aware of those staring and whispering.

'Maybe it would be best if I dress in something a little more....inconspicuous.'

* * *

The dark man stood at the entrance for the story, sporting his new attire, pulling at the gray jacket by the zipper.

'Why humans bother to dress this way I'll never know. Their style is unconventional, but this is rather comfortable....I'll give them that.'

"Oh, sir? Mr. Caines?" called the store clerk after him, he ; however, didn't recognize his own name until she was right at his side. "Mr. Caines, would you like your -- er -- old clothes?"

"No thank you, ma'am. You may do as you please with those."

"Oh, um...ok." the clerk stared after him as he sauntered down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, observing. Once he was out of sight, she immediately looked down at the suit in disdain and tossed them in the garbage.

* * *

The man continued down the hustle and bustle of the city street, pushing himself through the crowd, invisible to all who passed. The noise of the cars zooming past him rang in his ears like a bell. And at the end of the street was a huge parking lot, dividing the road in two. Curious, he continued down the road into the lot and viewed the variety of cars, following them inward till he stepped on beige tiles. Looking up, the dark man saw a large and tall building, shaded by the big oak trees surrounding it. Grass covered the areas of the ground the tiles did not. Bushes of pink and white flowers growing up against the walls. Students walked about the campus, sat on the grass, read their books, enjoyed the shade. Other students stayed inside the building, socializing, leaving, in class learning.

'This must be a college. I remember Gratalix telling me about these...'

The dark man was observing the hallways and right as he was turning the corner, something hard rammed into him, but was not affected, as if it was a feather that hit him. He looked down and saw a petite, young woman on her back, covering her face.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she pleaded as she turned to face the floor, picking up all of her books and papers, now scattered all over the floor. "I was in such a rush."

'Typical human,' he thought while she rambled on. 'So unaware of the things occurring around them.'

"Uh, would you like me to assist you, miss?" the man offered, bending down to the ground a smidge.

"Oh, that's alright. It's my fault." The young girl turned up to look at his face. One look into her big brown eyes and he froze, staring into her face, unable to move. "Are you alright?"

The girl rose once she gathered all of her belongings and stood facing him, confused by his expression.

"Um, sir? Are you ok? Is there something on my face?"

With one hand supporting her books, the other one went to her face, feeling around it for any abnormalities. But the mysterious man just continued glaring, a blank expression on his face, unable to look away from hers.

"Well...sorry for running into you...." And with that she went on her way down the hall, leaving the dark man in his trance. And in a blink, the man had full motion of his senses and body, frantically looking around to find that girl. That strange girl that had taken control over him.

He was terribly confused. Why had that girl compelled him in such a way that he was frozen as ice? And why was he chasing after her?

The man stalked down the hallway, seeing her figure maneuvering its way around the other people, keeping his distance from the girl, not wanting her to know he was following.

But she knew he was. Somehow, she could sense the man behind her. Somehow she could, even though she had never had that ability with others before. It was an alien feeling to her. In the past, she was exceptionally easy to fool, very bright, but unable to catch subtle hints and clues.

The girl; however, pressed on, hoping the strange dark man would end his attempt and turn the corner, but he was persistent and would not allow her to leave his sight.

Hastily she power-walked out of the building and over the beige colored tiles into the parking lot, frantically searching for her car to escape the man, but he had quickened his pase and was just a few yards behind.

"Sir!" she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks in the parking lot. "I don't know what's up with you, but stop following me!"

A loud screeching sound and the smell of burning rubber overwhelmed the two's senses and both turned their heads to the noise. A large van's brakes had shut and the car was swerving out of control straight at the girl. There was no time for her to react, no time to scream, all she could do was stand there and stare at the van. Her life flashed before her, and all she could think was that this was the end. She would never graduate, never fall in love, never get married, never anything.

And there was nothing. Everything went dark. Everything was over.

* * *

The feeling of a warm arm held her close, warm breath in front of her face and her eyes slowly flickered open. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw the dark man, hovering over her, holding her by the waist, and his other hand smack in the center of the grill of the van.

The man stared at her, focus and intent, with his deep dark eyes.

Her eyes screamed with confusion; his said nothing at all.

"Wh-what are you?" was all the could pass through her lips.

Without removing his eyes from hers, the man laid the girl on the asphalt and rested his palm on her cheek then jerked it away as if it were burning hot.

The girl quickly closed her eyes once his hand touched his flesh, trying to imagine the incident away, wanting him to leave. And as if her wish was granted, as soon as she opened her eyes, he had vanished. Nowhere to be seen for miles. The driver of the van got out of his car and ran to the girl, helping her up and apologizing for the accident, but she was not concerned the least bit about it.

No, her mind was on the strange dark man with the brooding eyes that somehow saved her life.

(My dream totally ripped this part off from Twilight lol)

* * *

For a week, the dark man struggled to keep his mind off of that girl, but with little success. Every little thing reminded him of her, making it increasingly difficult to forget. But he was determined to clear his mind, to have one second of sanity, free of her face, of her voice, of those big brown eyes.

After the accident, the man bought a car to get away from the town and from her (the concept of driving was easy enough for him, might make more sense for you readers later on), but his subconscious somehow changed his course back to the city. But he didn't dare go back to that college in chance that he would see that woman again.

But his self-restraint weakened over the days. The desire to just get a glimpse of her overwhelmed all of his senses, taking over every part of his mind.

At the end of the week, the man's subconscious forced him to the school behind a tree near the parking lot. And after a few hours, there she was. Every aspect of her eyes visible from the tree and for a moment, hers met with his. Such overwhelming beauty in such small objects. Never before had he seen such lovely orbs and they were even more beautiful when looking straight into his.

"Hey, don't run away," she ordered, jogging right up to him behind the tree. "I don't know who you are...but I just wanted to say...thank you. You saved my life, but you just bolted off like that, like one second you were there and the other you weren't."

The man just stood, listening to her voice and her words. Her voice had a particularly high tone, but was especially strange was that the tone fluctuated from high to deeper. He had never heard anyone in his life speak in such a unique way.

"...I'm sorry for frightening you miss." The man spoke gently to her, not wanting to scare her off ever again.

"Oh, it's ok. I get over things pretty quick." The young girl held out one hand to him and placed all of her books' weight on her other arm. "I'm Lexondrea Garnes by the way. Cooky name, I know. And you are?"

"Lexondrea..." he repeated, taking her hand in his and holding it, staring deep into her eyes. "I think it's lovely."

The girl blushed bright red at the statement and bit her lower lip in embarrassment with a little chuckle. "Uh thanks, but I highly doubt that's your name."

"Oh, oh." The man stammered trying to remember how to speak. "My name is Brenjamin....Caines that is. Brenjamin Caines."

Her lips formed into a hugh, brilliant smile, completing her lovely face. "Brenjamin Caines, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The man gleamed back at the sight of her smile and tilted his head down a little in a bow. "The pleasure is all mine...Lexondrea."

Just hearing this man say her name made her heart skip a few beats, but she loved the feeling of it. "Hey, would you like to...um...hang out with me? I'm not working today and I really have nothing else to do today..."

'What is this "hang out?" I've never heard of such terminology as this before.'

"It's all up to you of course..." she added, hiding her eyes from his stare. "I mean, if you're busy of course..."

"...sure," replied the dark man, unsure what else to say and extremely curious about what she had in mind.

Her face instantly sprang into a wide smile, grabbing him by the arm and toeing him to her car. "Cool! You look like you can use some fun. Need to loosen up dude."

**Lol welp, this is the first chapie! This is going to be a short story to let you all know. Just another chapter or so....unless I have more dreams about it lol. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do.**

**Read and Review please and thank you!**


End file.
